Never Had A Dream Come True
by BaByKiTsUnE
Summary: Just another one shot song fic. Two years ago, she left Sengoku Jidai to go to "kawledge", she sealed the well, hoping to never see him again. But love has different plans. IK all the way!


A/N: Hey, Kitsune chan here. I'm just writing another one of my boring one shots. I have a thing for song fics, so sue me. Yes, it is a bone shot/b okay.  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes* Why do you have to write mushy things?  
  
BK: Well, this one is sad like all my other fics.  
  
Inuyasha: *reads* It's still mushy. And even more at the end!  
  
BK: Isn't that what you want with Kagome, or would you like it to be with a dead, smelly, old corpse?  
  
Inuyasha: *shuts up*  
  
BK: That's what I thought!  
  
Inuyasha: Why do you always write things during computer class?  
  
BK: Because I'm done with my project! Any other questions?  
  
Inuyasha: One, why don't you look at me when you talk?  
  
BK: Because if I turn around and look at you, I won't be able to move.  
  
Inuyasha: *smirks arrogantly* oh really? *turns poor, defenseless authoress around*  
  
BK: *wide yes* eek! *squeaks* *jaw drops* *faints*  
  
Inuyasha: *sighs* women.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or 'Never Had a Dream Come True'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had never felt her heart pounding so hard. Never in her life had she felt more confused.  
  
She closed her eyes sadly as he ran his fingers through her long raven tresses. "Kagome..."  
  
She turned her face away from his comforting palm, forcing herself not to look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm...sorry. I have to g-" She started, but was cut off.  
  
Inuyasha's voice rose, turning her head, forcing her to look at him. "No! You don't need this col-col- college!" He said firmly, yet his voice shook. He was pleading her, not commanding as was intended...He was begging her.  
  
Her face was turned to him, yet she refused, her eyes focusing on the trees surrounding them and an old well.  
  
"Inuyasha. You have Kikyo. She came back...again." She said sadly. Twice Kikyo had been killed by Naraku, once fifty-six years ago, and the other, five years ago (episode 124, sorry for the spoiler).  
  
"No! Kagome, you're my-". At this, she turned away, forcing herself out of his grasp.  
  
"I'm your shard detector?" She said, an angry tone, yet Inuyasha could sense her sadness. "Guess what Inuyasha, you have no need for a shard detector anymore! You have no need for the Shikon no Tama! You have no need for ME!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned by the change mood of the moment. "Kagome...that's not-"  
  
"Stop. Let's not pretend anymore. There's no reason for my being here." Kagome said, turning away from him, toward the well.  
  
"What about Shippo? He needs a mother! Sango and Miroku need a babysitter for their daughter!" His voice quieted. "And I need you...as the one I love."  
  
Kagome spun around, her face pained at what she knew she would have to do. What she had to force herself to do. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't do this!" He cried, moving closer. He felt like a child. A helpless little child, crying for his bottle.  
  
"So sorry."  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
For good.  
  
{Everybody's got something they had to leave behind}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two years since it happened.  
  
Since he watched her jump through the well.  
  
He had only watched as his true love descended into the dry well. Only watched as she went away from him. As the girl from the future left the past, truly placing it in the past. Just another story in a history book. Another chapter in her life. And most likely just another man she'd turn down.  
  
{One regret from yesterday  
  
that just seems to grow with time}  
  
He had not gone to get her. He couldn't. She had done something to the well, preventing him from time traveling.  
  
So many times he had tried to get her. So many times he'd lost his control and had to see her. He jumped in, but when he climbed out, he was still there, in a clearing surrounded by trees and green grass.  
  
For two months the kitsune pup had cried his little eyes out, punching Inuyasha with his little paws. "You just let her go!" He would cry, and stay up the whole night in the sleeping bag Kagome had left. Finally, he had given up, but he had still not learned to accept it.  
  
For one month, five-year-old Midori had cried "T'where's awnty Kaggy?". Sango and Miroku would constantly try to calm their daughter, but couldn't help but wondering why she had left so suddenly. Eventually, they too would be depressed.  
  
All the blame was on Inuyasha, whether because they weren't sure what this cawledge was or because he had a run in with Kikyo. It didn't matter, because Inuyasha had blamed himself too.  
  
If he had just spoken up, she would be here with him. They would've been together. She would see how he turned Kikyo down for his love for her. Shippo would have his foster parent back, Midori would have the girl who'd bring her toys form the future, Sango and Miroku would have more help with their hyper daughter.  
  
He would have her.  
  
{Oh there's no use looking back or wondering  
  
how it could be now or might have been  
  
All This I know but still I can't find ways to let you go}  
  
Inuyasha lay on the Sacred God Tree. Thinking of so many things. So many memories.  
  
Kikyo had never made him feel the way that Kagome had. With Kikyo, he felt tense, like he had to act a certain way for her.  
  
With Kagome, he was calm, relaxed, he could be himself, and she would accept him for it.  
  
He wasn't as strong as people took him for. She accepted that, and loved him for it. She put up with all of it. The insults, the fights, when he was dumb enough to leave her, fleeing to Kikyo. Especially when Kikyo had come back the second time.  
  
No. Kagome had stayed by his side even after that. Yet their relationship was torn. She felt useless, especially after Naraku's death. It was unspoken, but when Naraku was in power was the best of times. There was a duty, there was a need. They were connected. They needed each other to go on.  
  
He had never felt that way. Sure he felt a need to protect Kikyo, but she was strong enough. Kagome on the other hand. She needed him, and him, her.  
  
{I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you}  
  
He tried to keep a content face. Everyday, he would help Sango and Miroku slay demons in villages in need. He'd still keep his jerk attitude with Kaede, act like he wanted to kill the kitsune pup.  
  
But everyday, when chores were finished, before supper would be served, he'd walk to the same clearing. He'd rest his arms on the well, staring down, half expecting her to come climbing up once more.  
  
Deep in his heart, he knew that day would never come. Still, he returned, staring down the dry well with unmet expectations.  
  
{Even though I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you}  
  
"I wonder what she's doing right now." Was what he'd whisper to the moon each night. Then, he'd walk back to the hut, sleeping beside Shippo and little Midori who loved Uncle Inu's ears.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had returned home once again. Her family greeted her with a small party.  
  
She was attending college in America. USC, the University of Southern California had been one of the school that had miraculously accepted her, despite her absences.  
  
She had forced herself to push Sengoku Jidai out of her mind. It was as if she had closed that chapter of her life. She forced herself to think of it as just one long dream.  
  
The past was the past, that was that. Besides, Kikyo and Inuyasha were probably hitting it of fright now anyway right?  
  
{Somewhere in my memory I've lost a sense of time  
  
And tomorrow could never be  
  
Because yesterday's all that fills my mind}  
  
But she had to be here right? If she hadn't gone to college, she would never become a doctor. Wasn't that what she wanted?  
  
Surely helping the wounded and sick was more important than fighting demons and sit back while Inuyasha go back and forth, her and Kikyo. She'd rather help the future than the past.  
  
{There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
All This I know but still I can't find ways to let you go}  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong nee-chan?" Her brother's voice cut off her thoughts.  
  
She was thinking about him again.  
  
How his eyes had captivated her.  
  
The day they met.  
  
The first kiss.  
  
She felt ten-feet tall standing with him beside her. She felt confident while he was fighting with her. She felt secure when he was sitting next to her sleeping form.  
  
Nothing made her feel that way, nothing could ever make her feel that way again.  
  
The entire U.S. and Japanese Navy could be surround her with ready arms, yet she wouldn't' feel as safe without that one boy.  
  
{I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till' the day that I found you}  
  
She wanted to be with him. She couldn't deny it. But she'd never be able to and that was that. She had sealed the well with her Miko powers.  
  
Over the years, her powers were thwarted, they seemed to vanish from her blood. She didn't need them anymore. Her largest worries now was schoolwork, not fighting youkais or restoring broken jewels.  
  
However, she was a very attractive girl. And had only grown more beautiful. She had gone on many dates, hoping that someone would be able to take her mind off the silver haired hanyou. Yet, whenever he'd lean in for a kiss, she'd pull away, half expecting Inuyasha to be there to get jealous and pull them apart.  
  
He never was.  
  
He never would be.  
  
{Even though I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be}  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother's voice joined her brother's. Her grandfather looked at her.  
  
"W-what?" She asked, startled.  
  
Her mother gave her a skeptical look, "I asked you if you really wanted to stay at USC, it's so far away, and maybe...Kagome? Where are you going?"  
  
Kagome's chopsticks had fallen from her hands as she got out of her chair, without a word, she walked out of the kitchen slowly.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta asked, gettin up to follow his sister outside. "Where's she going momma?" Mrs. Higurashi and her father had followed suite, all following the raven haired girl outside.  
  
Kagome continued walking, oblivious to her family's questions. She continued. It was now or never. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to see him again. She had to know.  
  
{You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
say you will  
  
yes you will  
  
you know you will oh baby  
  
you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing}  
  
Kagome stopped at the entrance of the well house. This was it. Where she had forced herself not to look at for so long before she had left, and every time she had come to visit.  
  
Her family stopped behind her. Mrs.Higurashi's hand flew to her lips. It had been a silent agreement not to talk about it. They understood somehow, and withheld their questions of what they did not. The sudden stop of time traveling, and there being an odd boy in their house was enough explanation that they needed.  
  
But now.  
  
Was she really going to go back?  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and slid the shoji open. She stepped in hesitantly, and descended the steps toward the well. The other three members of the family poked their heads in the entrance of the shoji she hadn't bothered to close.  
  
Two stormy blue eyes gazed at the well. It took oh so very much to keep from watering.  
  
She prayed that she would be able to do this. It was a seal not meant to be broken. Taking a deep breath, she held out two hands, concentrating hard.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She sighed. What had she expected? That was when her eyes fell on something next to the wooden well.  
  
It was a bow and a single arrow. She picked it up.  
  
Kagome had a chance to join the archery club at school, she however refused. Now, it was her only chance. All she could possibly think of.  
  
Standing on the side of the well, she shook as she drew the arrow back.  
  
Please.  
  
Please.  
  
Please work.  
  
"Inuyashaaaa!" A blue aura surround the arrow as she let it fly down, leaving her family amazed.  
  
"Nee-chan!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I'm sure I can do that too, my sultras are also very powerful!"  
  
The arrow flew down.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in hope.  
  
Please.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
{No matter how I try and try  
  
I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no}  
  
The well house was engulfed in blinding pink aura.  
  
When the light died down, Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome's Grandfather were the only ones in the well house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Ready or not, here I come!" He called in a very unlike Inuyasha manner.  
  
He found her hiding behind a nearby tree. He walked up to the other side of it and stopped there, smiling.  
  
"Hmm I wonder where she could be." He questioned himself, his right hand at his chin thoughtfully.  
  
He heard her little triumphant giggle. "Maybe she's back at Kaede's. I hope she didn't go too far into the woods. Or, maybe she's right...here!" He shouted, in a swift movement, he had a screaming Midori in his arms.  
  
"Uncle Inu's too good!" She whined, pounding at his chest.  
  
"You little brat!" He said playfully, hoisting her up on his shoulders...bad mistake.  
  
"YAY! EARS!" Midori giggled, tugging on the poor hanyou's ears.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" He said wincing, proceeding to tickle the seven- year old girl. He was so preoccupied, he hadn't noticed a familiar scent.  
  
"You're a good father." A soft voice from behind him. A warm voice, accompanied by a soothing scent.  
  
He turned around, little Midori still on his shoulders.  
  
"Ka-Kagome." Was all that he was able to sputter out.  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Mirdori, "Who are you?".  
  
"Umm...why don't you go back to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha let the little girl off his shoulders.  
  
"You're no fun!" She pouted, but bounced off anyway.  
  
"You and Kikyo have a beautiful daughter." Kagome said quietly, her eyes to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha gaped for a moment, then thought about what she had just said. "Kagome! Don't you remember Midori?"  
  
"She's grown." Kagome replied, a little embarrassed that she could possibly think that a girl could age seven years in the span of two.  
  
The wind blew through they're long tresses dramatically in their lack of words.  
  
"Kagome, I-"  
  
"Are you happy?" Kagome asked, her long ebony hair was all that he could see. Her face still directed to the ground.  
  
"What?" He questioned, stepping a little closer. He needed to see her face. He needed to see the girl who had been haunting his dreams for so long.  
  
"Are you happy with Kikyo?" She asked, her voice filled with sorrow.  
  
"Kagome...she's not with me."  
  
Finally, Kagome's face turned up to his. They were so close. He had moved closer and closer to me. Her eyes full of tears that refused to fall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You silly girl." He said softly. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her features were so much brighter, so much more like Ki-, no, she was just Kagome. Just sweet Kagome.  
  
He pulled the girl closer to him into a hug. He held her figure close, and tight. He wasn't sure how, but she was back. She was with him. And he didn't intend to let her go once more. Not again.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
{I never had a dream come true  
  
till the day that I  
  
I found you  
  
Even though that I pretend that I moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I've never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
Even though that I've pretend that I've moved on  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be}  
  
Kagome gasped. She pulled away slightly, but his hands remained around her waist. "What?"  
  
"I love you." He said simply. A solitary tear fell down her delicate cheek. He removed his right hand and used his index finger to wipe it away.  
  
This time, she pulled him closer.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
This time, all her tears fell.  
  
She was with him again.  
  
He loved her.  
  
She loved him.  
  
Now, college no longer mattered. She knew where she belonged.  
  
Where she was needed.  
  
Where she needed to be.  
  
{With you}  
  
A/N: Corny I know. I actually wrote it a long time ago in computer class, but I forgot to post.  
  
Please review anyway. 


End file.
